


Filling in the Gaps - Look Who's Coming to Dinner

by Thefishoutofwater



Series: Filling in the Gaps [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Look who's coming to dinner, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishoutofwater/pseuds/Thefishoutofwater
Summary: Some missing scenes from "Look Who's Coming to Dinner". Season 12, episode 5.





	Filling in the Gaps - Look Who's Coming to Dinner

A/N This takes place mid Season 12, episode 5 “Look Who’s Coming to Dinner”.

*******

 

Alex Karev watched in horror as his best friend screamed at her sister in law. She stood, shaking with rage as Owen bundled a shaken Amelia out of the room. Through the open door he heard a murmur from the nursery down the hall,

“I’ll go,” he stood quickly, “Go wash your face and take a minute.”

“I need to…” she started as she headed towards the open door.

“Shhh,” he tried to calm her, “they’ll be upset if they see you like this. Go freshen up. Please.”

He was relieved to see her turn to the bathroom as he paced through the door.

 

* * *

 

A quick peek into Zola’s room and he saw she was fast asleep unaware of the pain and confusion of the night. In the second bedroom however Bailey was sitting up bed, a quivering lip shaking in the dim light of the toadstool nightlight. In the crib Elllis snuffled and moved restlessly.  

Alex took a deep breath, and spoke quietly hoping the baby wouldn’t stir anymore,

“Hey buddy. Did you wake up?”

“Alex,” The little boy gave a nervous smile, “Mommy shouting. Aunt ‘Melia’s crying.” His little lip quavered again.

“Hey, no tears little man.” Alex sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed the shaking shoulders,

“Mommy’s fine. Your Aunt is fine.” He paused, he was a paediatric surgeon and he did not like to lie to kids, “well they will be.” He paused and smiled confidently at the bright blue eyes staring up at him, filmed in tears, “You know how sometimes at the end of the day at day care you are really tired and don’t want to play anymore? And maybe there’s a new kid you aren’t sure of and, so you want your friends to just be quiet and go away?  It’s a bit like that. Its been a busy day and we had a party and now mommy just wants to rest and be quiet. So she got angry. She’ll be fine.”

“Your promise?”

“I promise.” Alex wasn’t sure if he was promising himself or the little boy, “the best thing you can do is get to sleep so you don’t wake your sister. Then I’ll take mommy a drink and get all these people out the house so she can have a nice sleep too.” The little boy flung himself into Alex’s side for a hug, “you think you can do that?”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

Alex rubbed a palm over his forehead,

“Don’t know buddy. Maybe. But I will be here on the weekend for sure and I can come see you tomorrow in the Daycare Centre and we can hang out.  Now you need a drink or a story? Or are you good to lie down and sleep.”

The little boy smiled and hugged in tighter,

“I sleep. But Alex?”

“What Bailey?”

A little hand pointed at the crib as he lay down tucking himself into the covers. Alex turned and found an identical pair of blue eyes staring out at him through the bars,

“Oh Ellis,” Alex could not help but smile at the serious little girl watching him carefully. He pulled the covers more tightly around Bailey and gently rubbed the messy hair,

“Night bud,” he turned to the little girl, “what about you hey? Are you going to be good and go back to sleep?”

She grinned up at him and flung her arms up.

“I’ll take that as a not quite yet then shall I?” He was stoic as he picked the little girl up, almost unconsciously smelling her soft baby smell as she tucked herself into his neck. He sat down in Meredith’s nursing chair and rocked gently murmuring nonsense at the baby.

After several minutes it became clear she wasn’t going to settle, and he wondered what to do. Leaving her was likely to result in wails that would wake the now slumbering Bailey and taking her to Meredith also seemed fraught with a high risk of tears from both mother and daughter.  Setting his jaw he stood up, resting the little girl on his arm and covering her eyes with a hand as he got ready to open the door to the lit hallway, 

“Okay kiddo, a snack it is. But then you gotta get back to sleep, I need to check on your mommy.”

 

* * *

 

Downstairs a sombre Jo Wilson listened to her boyfriend chat away to the youngest Grey-Shepherds on the baby monitor propped up on the small desk in the study come playroom. If possible the night had gone even worse than she had imagined it could have and all she really wanted to do was go home. Away from the attendings, away from the Chief, away from Stephanie. Listening to the sounds of Alex retreating from the room and the careful creak on the stairs she imagined the only way that was happening any time soon was if she went home alone and pride currently injured under Stephanie’s knowing glance was not going to let her do that,

She stood in the doorway,

“Alex?” she hissed,

“Not now Jo,” he was quiet in deference to the little one in his arms, “I need to sort this.”

“I get that. But… I heard…” she struggled to get the words out as she gestured to the baby monitor. Alex paused unconsciously rocking the little girl gently,

“You heard what?”

“What you said to Bailey. Are you staying here tonight?” she tried hard not to sound desperate and needy.

He looked at her with tired eyes,

“I’ll tell you what I told him. I don’t know. Did you not see the shit storm that just went down? Did you not hear what went on up there? Between them.” He waited a beat, tone now full of recrimination, “She tried to tell me earlier you know, when I fixed her finger but I interrupted.  I’m a moron.”

He turned away into the empty family room and headed towards the clean up operation in the kitchen. He opened the fridge door studiously ignoring the silence that had fallen and selected a small bottle of milk. He checked the date Meredith had scrawled on it and closed the door.

“Kepner could you…” he handed the bottle to the woman working at the sink, “just take the edge of the cold off it. She prefers it that way.”

Jackson let out a quick guffaw of laughter as he turned watching Alex grab a full bottle of tequila from the dresser, before turning back to April fingers splayed for her to add the baby’s bottle,

“I’m no expert Karev,” he started feeling April stiffen next to him, “but I’m not quite sure that’s how you take the edge off a baby’s bottle, even a kid belonging to Meredith Grey.” A head tilt to his hand.

“Don’t be a smart-ass Avery. I am not in the mood.” Alex’s eyes flashed even as his tone remained calm.

“Give me the baby Karev.” The Chief held her arms out. “I’ll feed Ellis.”

“No need Chief.”

“Karev,” there was a warning in the tone, “give me the baby and I’ll get her settled with this while you go,” a pause, as she eyed the bottle of tequila suspiciously, “keep an eye on Grey.”

“There’s a nursing chair at the end of the crib. The night lights on but be careful of the hall light when you open  the door ‘cos’ Bailey’s only just gone back to sleep. I’ll pop by when I can.” He handed over his precious cargo who whimpered slightly reaching a small hand out against Alex’ chin, “Thank you.” He looked around the room, “any sign of Pierce yet?”

He huffed as he saw the heads shake and set off back up the stairs without a second glance at Jo.

 

* * *

 

He opened the door to Meredith’s room gingerly, not quite sure what to expect. To his relief, she seemed calmer although where he had hoped she might have been tucked up in bed and maybe even sleeping she had dragged some of the bed covers to the floor and was propped up against the dresser staring into space. He deposited the bottle next to her bare foot,

“They’re fine,” he was quick to reassure her, “Bailey woke but is fast asleep again no issues. Little Miss Ellis is a tad trickier but is having a little snack and she’ll be out like a light.” He put a hand to her shoulder as she went to stand a questioning look pointed in his direction, “Its fine. She’s with Bailey. I mean the Chief has her. She’ll be more than fine.”

He lowered himself to the floor opposite her and waited.


End file.
